Secret Agent of Love
by cw2k
Summary: This was a request by a fellow fanfic writer alwaysdoubted, so credit goes to him. Two agencies compete for the right to take on Kano's drug and sex trade operations. My OC Chris works for one of them and is caught in a love triangle that will test his loyalty, as well as his sanity
1. Introduction

Secret Agent of Love

Introduction

What's going on, guys? Cw2k returns but this time, I'm doing something totally separate from the Love & War series. Two agencies, both from different parts of New York City are competing for the right to take on Kano and stop his drug and sex trade operations. My OC, Chris, works for Sonya, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax and Kenshin. They are competing against Sindel and her husband Jerrod, along with their best female agents, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Li Mei, Tanya and Skarlet. Let the mayhem begin!


	2. Episode 1: A Job Well Done

Secret Agent of Love

Episode 1: A Job Well Done

Bronx, New York

3:36 PM

Chris, a secret agent, has returned after a successful stealth operation involving the activities of prostitution sting and rescuing the girls from Kano's drug and sex conglomerate. He returned to his condo in the Bronx. He contacts Raiden, his boss.

"Thank you for checking in, Chris. I take it you were successful?"

"Yes. The girls had been rescued."

"Well done. You are done for the night."

"Thank you, Raiden."

Manhattan, New York

8:14 PM

In Manhattan, there was another agency, consisting of Sindel and her husband Jerrod, and they are not to pleased.

Damn it! Chris has done it again!" Yelled Jerrod. "We need a backup plan."

Sindel and Jerrod held a meeting with their best agents, an all-female group of stunning agents, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Li Mei, Skarlet and Tanya, Kitana is in her MK9 gear, Mileena in her Kahnum skin, Tanya in her MKX skin, Li Mei in her MK Deception skin, Jade in her MK9 skin and Skarlet in her MK9 skin. Sindel makes the announcement.

"Ladies, our rivals in the Bronx had once again beat us to the punch. Their best agent, Chris, has rescued the prostitutes from Kano's organization. I need two of my best agents to find out just how good he really is. Defeat him if you must, but do not kill him."

"We can accept this task," said Jade.

"You and Tanya spy on him. If you happen to see him, bring him in for questioning."

"Yes, ma'am."

CW2K: Jade and Tanya are now on a spy mission, watching Chris in an attempt to bring him in. What's their strategy? Find out in the next episode of Secret Agent of Love.


	3. Episode 2: After The Game

Secret Agent of Love

Episode 2: After The Game

The next day, after returning from work, Chris decided to leave home and go to the Knicks game with Johnny Cage. Jade and Tanya are nearby seeing them leave. They follow them without looking suspicious.

During the game, "I always wondered what's so special about Chris," said Jade.

"I'd say we find out for ourselves."

"How do we do that?"

"I think I have a idea..."

After the game, Johnny took Chris home. Jade and Tanya have arrived on time. As soon as Johnny left...

"Let's go."

Jade and Tanya put on ski masks. They're not carrying any weapons, as this is a covert operation. Chris was in the kitchen making tea. The girls snuck in through the bedroom window, came up behind him and put a black hood over his head. He struggled, but managed to break free when he head-butted and blasted Tanya in the face with a backfist. Jade tried to kick him but he countered by spinning her around, put her in a chokehold and slammed her down. Tanya charges, but gets kneed in the stomach, then smashed her face real hard with his knee, knocking her out. Jade tried one more while he was distracted and roundhouses him in the face, knocking him down, and while he was stunned, Jade injected him with a sedative. He got up and Jade hooked him in the face. The sedative did its job and knocked him out. Tanya slowly woke up, blood coming from her nose and mouth.

"You ok?"

"He's too strong..."

"I got him. Let's get you cleaned up and get out of here."

They took Chris back to their agency in Brooklyn.

"Tanya, what happened?"

"He's strong, but he also proved to be troublesome. Jade was able to sedate him."

"Excellent."

Jade and Tanya enters the interrogation room.

"Ok, Chris, so you have a knack for assaulting women, huh?" Tanya questions him.

"Women wearing ski masks? Now I've seen everything..."

"SHUT UP! Answer my question. What's so special about you?"

"Is that what this is about?"

Jade replied, "The woman asked you a question. I highly recommend you answer it!"

"And if I don't? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Maybe this will persuade you..."

Jade sat on his lap with her arms around him. "For a very strong agent, you really are handsome," she said seductively. Tanya locked the door and sat on the table in front of him. Jade proceeds to strip his pants off and gives him a blowjob.

"Nice," said Tanya as she removed her outfit, revealing her stunning ebony figure. As Jade was doing her thing, Chris began giving Tanya some nice tongue action on her vagina. His hands slowly moved around her thighs as he tongued her deep. She moaned but tried to keep quiet. He massaged her breasts

"Oh, God. You are so good."

Jade went faster but stopped and stripped naked as well. She's just as gorgeous as Tanya. He got on top of Tanya.

"You wanted to know what's so special? It's this..." He slid his member into her vagina. Tanya gasped at the feeling of him entering her. He started slow. Jade kissed her and played with her breasts. He pumped deep into Tanya. "You're right, Jade. He is handsome, and he's so good inside me!"

He picked up the pace. He tried to be careful not to hurt her as he did earlier, but the pain Tanya quickly went away when he entered her. "Please take care of Jade, sweetheart. You won't be disappointed. Fuck me! Ah ah oh God..." Tanya moaned loudly. He licked around her breasts. His seed is about to open fire. He slowed down and shot his load into Tanya.

"Oh, baby. Your seed feels so amazing. Why don't you play with Jade while I watch?"

He looks at Jade. There was definitely hunger in her eyes. He slid out and kissed Tanya.

"You two are beautiful."

"Do you trust us?" Tanya asked with a cute smile on her face.

"This is between us, baby," Jade said.

"Take care of Jade. I want to watch how you work this wonderful cock in her."

Within a few moments, he has Jade on the wall with her thighs around him. Tanya put her outfit back on and leaned against the wall with a smile. He enters Jade slowly and kisses her as he thrusts deep.

"This is between us. Let us know how you get so good at completing missions in your agency. Ah, oh baby! Oh yeah, Fuck this pussy, baby." Jade continued moaning as he took Jade's pussy. She felt so amazing just like Tanya. As the sex went on, Tanya wrote down every statement from him. Jade then rides him on the floor with his hands on her thighs. She took him deeper until he couldn't see it. Tanya sat on the table crossing her legs, looking at him in a sultry manner. Jade rode hard on him. "Tanya, I think we love this wonderful man."

Tanya whispered in her ear. "We got what we need from him and then some. Yes, Jade, fuck him good. You like that cock in you, do you?"

"Oh God, yes."

Chris shot his load into Jade. "I feel his seed. So amazing..."

They both got dressed, but before they left...

"Tanya, sorry about your nose...

"Don't worry about it."


	4. Episode 3: Betrayed

Secret Agent of Love

Episode 3: Betrayed

The following morning, Chris came to work, but Raiden was furious.

"Chris, follow me.'

They went into the computer room with a big screen. Sindel possesses some document.

"It's come to my attention that we possess some valuable information of our rivals, Chris of the Bronx. It seems that he is fighting for custody of his 7-year old daughter, Talia. What's more shocking is that his ex-wife is working with Kano as a way of getting back at him for not paying child support."

"Bullshit!"

"Because of this news, we are hoping to work to together, as your agent's ex-wife may be out to kill him."

"This is unfortunate." said Raiden. "They are proposing an alliance with us."

"What do we get out of it?" asked Sonya.

"If we accept their offer, we can bring Kano down much easier."

Chris thought about Jade and Tanya. Perhaps they are quite happy with themselves.

"I think we should."

"What?"

"This competition is getting out of control."

"Let me guess. The girls got to you. I knew this would happen," said Johnny.

"Hey, I was..."

"Leave, Chris!"

He stood, frozen. He turned around and walked out.


	5. Episode 4: You Knew The Risks

Secret Agent of Love

Episode 4: You Knew The Risks

Chris is in his condo, crying. Sindel exposed him. They now know of his family history but at the same time proposed an alliance with them to bring Kano down. Even worse, his ex-wife is working with him. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and immediately closed it when he saw Jade and Tanya.

"Chris, open up. We just want to talk to you."

Chris swallowed his pride and let them in. "I hope you two are happy."

"Look, our jobs are at risk just like yours," said Jade."

"I might not have a job anymore!"

"Chris, you know we both want the same thing, to bring Kano down. We did not mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm in a custody battle for my daughter. And she is working with him to get back at me. Now that I've been downsided, I don't know what to do."

"Let me help you," said Jade.

"How?"

"We will convince Sindel to help you if you wish to win your daughter," said Tanya.

"This is risky, even for you two."

"We all know the risks, Chris. Please, let us help you." Tanya kisses him. She straddles him. She takes her outfit off.

"Chris, love always has a way. If you allow it into your heart, we can beat your ex-wife and and win your daughter. Who knows? Maybe I can adopt her."

"Really?"

"Only if you allow me, baby."

They kiss. Jade sits down with her legs crossed. He climbed on top. "At least you will be a great mother to my child."

"I will do what I can, baby."

They kiss some more as he slowly enters her. He moved slowly into her.

"What about Jade?"

"Kitana and I are secret lovers. They don't know about that either."

"But the sex we had..."

"I wanted to know what you're all about. You were amazing inside me. Take her, Chris."

He pumped into Tanya. They kept lip locking. He picked up the pace. She moaned loudly. He massaged her thighs and gave her tits some nice tongue action. He continued deep into her.

"You're so good, Tanya."

Tanya bounced on him while holding him close. "Do you love me, Chris?"

"Yes I do. I'm about to..."

"Come inside me."

He spilled his seed into Tanya. They kiss as more of his seed goes into her vagina. They know their jobs are at risk. But Tanya will try to convince Sindel of helping Chris win his daughter. And become her mother.


	6. Episode 5: A Talk With Sindel

Secret Agent of Love

Episode 5: A Talk With Sindel

Chris and the girls went to Sindel's agency to discuss on how to win Chris's daughter back. What they found startled them. Her and Jerrod apparently got into a big argument, which ended in Sindel crying. Chris felt sympathy for her.

"Your Highness," said Tanya. "What happened?"

"Tanya, Jerrod just learned of you and Jade's "interrogation" with Chris. I told him, we needed to stop this competition because it's getting us nowhere. He started this silly competition. I'm sorry, Tanya, my dear."

Chris sat next to her.

"Chris, I'm sorry that you were put into this mess."

"Don't despair, Your Highness."

Chris placed hand on her thigh.

"Thank you, Chris ."

"Your Highness, Chris and I were talking and he plans to win his daughter back. He also gave me his blesing on adopting her."

"You have my blessing as well, my dear."

Sindel felt his hand on her thigh and took it between them. He touched her vagina.

"Tanya, you and Jade take the rest of the night off."

"Yes, Your Highness." Tanya kissed Chris and went to see Jade. As soon as they were alone, Sindel kisses him. She strips naked...

"I have longed to have sex, Chris. Jerrod was too consumed over this competition. Please, my dear. I need you inside me." Sindel took him into her vagina. She rode him slowly and then bounced. He licked around her breasts, massaged her thighs and pumped with her. She took him deep. "Oh, Chris. I see why Jade and Tanya enjoyed this. Your penis is so amazing! Oh, Chris! You're so much better than Jerrod!" Sindel bounced hard on him, moaning louder as he fucked her faster. He was about to shoot his load.

"Your Highness..."

Give it all to me. Blast your seed into my pussy!" He did, filling her real good. "I want you to know, my dear, I want you to be happy with Tanya. Go and win your daughter back. I will convince Raiden to side with us. Tanya loves you, sweetheart. Go, and love her so, my dear."

After they got dressed, Chris went to see Tanya.

"You fucked the Queen, did you? I knew Jerrod would give Sindel the time of day. I'm just glad you were able to give her that wonderful cock of yours."

They kissed. "Now, let's get your daughter back."


	7. Episode 6: You Never Loved Me

Secret Agent of Love

Episode 6: You Never Loved Me

Chris and Tanya returned to his agency, but his crew just told him that they had accepted Sindel's proposal to take Kano down. Both agencies reach his hideout. They began opening fire but not trying to kill, allowing Chris and Tanya to infiltrate the hideout to retrieve his daughter. However, they were ambushed by a Caucasian female, wearing a Dominatrix outfit in black and blue.

"Chris..."

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from taking my daughter. Who's this bitch?"

"So, you must be Chris's ex-wife, the one that never loved him, wouldn't give him the time of day. What kind of woman are you? Why is it that you never loved this man? Wasn't he good enough for you?"

"No. He says he loved me, but I didn't."

"Why?"

"I never cared for his loving personality. Ever since I married him, I knew I would spend the rest of my life with someone who I cheated on many times in high school. You thought you had a loving wife, but I was your nightmare."

"Wait a minute. Why did you marry him if you don't love him? That doesn't make any sense. I'll bet that you that you and Kano are having sex behind his back. That's what I think. And the way you dress gives me that impression."

"And you love him?"

"I do. When we learned that he is in the middle of a child custody with you, it was only a matter of time before we came here to claim her. And then you ambush us wearing that? No wonder Chris felt alone and unloved. You were whoring behind his back!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

They fight but Tanya was able to defeat Kate, considering she packed any kind of self-defense.

"I have your ex-husband and I happen to love him, unlike you. You tormented him, berated him when all he wanted to do was to love you like any good husband should. If you ask me, I'd say he made the right decision choosing me. He needs love in his life, and just so you know..."

Tanya whispered in her ear. "He felt really good inside me."

Soon after, they found his daughter. They then exited the hideout, where Kano and his thugs got arrested for their crimes.

"Chris, are you ok?"

"Yea, I will be."


	8. Episode 7: Edenian Love

Secret Agent of Love

Episode 7: Edenian Love

2 weeks later, Chris and Tanya successfully adopted Talia. Talia is a Caucasian, 7 years old, though Chris believe she needed to go to school. Summer was over and Talia was able to go to school. Both agencies continue to work together. At night, Chris and Tanya were in the hot tub, lip locking.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Tanya."

Chris was unaware that Tanya have invited Jade, Kitana and Sindel.

"Your Highness..."

"Do not be ashamed, my dear. I take it the adoption was successful?"

"It was. She's going to school, and Tanya has officially become her mother."

"Mind if we join you?" asked Jade.

"Not at all."

Jade, Kitana and Sindel stepped in. Sindel was in her black and purple bikini, Jade in light green and Kitana in sky blue. Tanya was in yellow, but she joined Chris naked. Each of them got naked as well.

"Your Highness..."

"Call me Sindel, my dear."

"Ok, Sindel. What happened to Jerrod?"

"It turns out he was also working for Kano behind our backs. He betrayed us. I filed for divorce for his insolence."

"I am very sorry..."

"I do not negotiate with traitors. Jade, Kitana and Tanya were the very few I can rely on. Mileena, Skarlet and Li Mei are on vacation in the Bahamas."

"Really?" Tanya asked. "And here you are, Chris, in a hot tub full of Edenian royalty. What are you gonna do about it?"

Tanya kisses him. Jade sat next to him and stroked his hard cock. "You two haven't had sex yet?"

"I think he should take care of you three and save the best for last."

Jade kissed him and kept stroking him. Sindel crept up towards him, rather seductively. She kisses him while Jade some his cock at her. Sindel straddles him and takes him into her vagina. She moved her hips, taking him deeper. Jade and Kitana began making out. Sindel bounced on him as he licked around her breasts. "I love having you inside me!"

"You are beautiful, Sindel."

He pumped deeper in to her. Tanya was watching the action and played with her vagina. Kitana was licking Jade's vagina too. Chris was giving Sindel the sex of a lifetime. "Aawwwww, Sindel. I'm gonna cum."

He caressed her thighs as he pumped harder. Sindel moaned loud. Chris blasted his seed into her.

"Like I said, you're much better than Jerrod."

A few moments later, he joined Jade and Kitana. Sindel kissed Tanya and licked around her breasts. Chris kissed Kitana on her neck as he was inside her. She wrapped her thighs around him as he was going deeper and harder. Jade got behind him and whispered in his ear. "Save some for me, baby!"

Chris was going faster. Kitana bounced on him, trying to force his seed out. She tried harder as he finally shot his load in her. After ten minutes of recovery, Jade climbs onto Chris and moved her hips. He massaged her thighs. He licked around her breasts, loving on her tits. He pumped into her. "Harder, baby!"

Jade was getting loud on her moans as Chris continued pounding her pussy good. He slowed down to let Jade ride him. As she bounced, Tanya orgasmed from Sindel and Kitana. Jade ride him faster. They both moaned loud as he shot his load into Jade. Afterward, Chris and the ladies the rest of the time in the tub. Sindel and the girls thanked Chris and Tanya for the amazing time in the tub.


	9. Finale: Late Night

Secret Agent of Love

Finale: Late Night

Chris was in bed, fully refreshed after some hot action in the tub. Tanya came in wearing her _very short_ yellow nightgown. She was licking her lips slowly. "So, you saved the best for last, did you?"

"I believe I have."

Tanya climbed to the bed and kisses him. Her thighs felt so smooth to his touch and to his surprise, she wasn't wearing undergarments. They covered up, lips still stuck together like glue. He was ready for the lovely pyromancer. She took his hard member and lowered herself, allowing him access to her fiery vagina. He held her hips as she moved back and forth ever so slowly. She bounced slowly as well. He rose up to kiss her as he tried to match her movements. Finally he pumped deep into her. She took off her nightgown. He laid back down and Tanya bounced hard on him. After an hour, her orgasm was ready to hit as was his. She orgasmed first, forcing him to release as deep into her vagina as he could. They spent the rest of the night inside her, lips locking, touching, caressing, loving each other, something he never had with his first wife. He was happy that Tanya was the one to fill the empty void in his heart. He was the secret agent of love, and the love Tanya happily gave him is something he will cherish forever.

THE END

DAUGHTER OF DESTINY 2

COMING JUNE 2017


End file.
